Harry Potter a cat's legacy
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Polyjuice cat challenge. After a botched potion hermione is left part cat, how will the half thunderan Harry deal with another of his kind being around? Will romance blossom or will the ancient evil of Mumra ruin it. Slight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the cat's legacy

Ch 1

Harry paced back and forth outside of the hospital wing in a nervous wreck. After a failed polyjuice potion hermione ended up with cat features, something that Harry was a custom to from his younger years. He didn't know if she'd be able to cope, after all she had muggle parents. On a stray thought he remembered that his cat-like form was possibly the only bit of magic his Aunt petunia ever actually tolerated, telling him that he was like his grandmother and not to let Dudley or Verdon know about it at all and that it was a family secret. Back to the matter at hand, he felt responsible for hermione's predicament, after all bad luck followed him around and he mused to himself 'It's my fault for wanting to sneak into the slytherin common room in the first place.'

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention, it was his 'friend' Ronald 'ron' Weasley. "hey mate! Wanna play some chess?"

"Not now Ron, Hermione is in there and could be in serious trouble. " Harry shot back.

" She'll be fine, let's go! " Ron urged.

" Don't you even care about her? She could be in pain. " Harry stressed, he worried about hermione big time, she was really his only other friend and to be honest 'I owe her more than I can ever repay.' he thought to himself.

" Harry, she did it, she can undo it. " Ron scoffed. 'Maybe Malfoy was right, Ron isn't the best company' Harry thought grimly to himself with a visible frown.

" You know what Ron? Sod off! " Harry snapped." Do you even care for her? "

" Why should I? She's a mudblood. " Ron snorted.

At that, Harry saw red."HO TONITRUI FELINUS!" he shouted, a loud cat-like growl sounded through the air as a red beam blasted Ron back. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US RON!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE? " bellowed the school healer Madam pomfrey.

" HARRY CURSED ME! " Ron shouted.

" Mister Potter is that true? " the nurse asked.

" No ma'am, I didn't. " Harry replied." I used a family distress signal used to keep away those with ill intent. " in truth, it was the only magic aunt Petunia allowed at all.

" LIER! " Ron shouted. He pointed his wand at Harry.

" Mister Potter, what spell did you use?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Ho tonitrui felinus. " Harry responded calmly. Madam pomfrey gasped." It's supposed to be a family spell and honestly the only one that I know from my aunt. "

" Mr Potter please come in here, Mr Weasley, go to class. " the healer ordered. Ron scrawled and stormed off. Harry gulped and entered the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey closed and locked the door." Mister Potter, are you aware of the spell's origin? "

" No ma'am. I don't, all I know is its a family spell. " Harry replied honestly. Madam pomfrey looked surprised and rather annoyed.

" Mr Potter have you ever gained cat-like features? " she asked.

" Yeah, its kind of the only bit of magic I don't get... " Harry abruptly stopped, he didn't want anyone to know of his beatings from his uncle and cousin. Madam Pomfrey seemed to realize what he was talking about though and looked absolutely livid.

" Mr Potter, they don't /still/ beat you do they? " she gasped. He looked down in shame." I swear I'll rip Albus a new one, he said that they stopped. "

" he knew?! " Harry called in shock and anger." HE LET THIS HAPPEN! "

" Harry? " squeaked hermione's voice from behind a curtain.

" Hermione, " he gasped and rushed over as she opened the curtains." Are you okay?" he asked the still fury cat girl. She'd been crying and her ears were flat against her head in sadness as her tail Laid limp.

"I'm okay but apparently this is pertinent. " she sobbed. She was surprised for sure when Harry embraced her in a caring hug which melted her heart.

" Shh, Shh, it's okay 'mione. " he soothed as he rubbed circles on her back, making her purr, he stopped and she blushed in embarrassment." that's okay, you sound beautiful. "

" You, you think I'm beautiful? " hermione asked in a small voice.

" Of corse, you look beautiful now even if you have cat ears and a tail. " Harry responded. He then faced Madam Pomfrey." can you keep a secret? " she nodded and explained patient confidentiality. Harry nodded with a smile as he tapped his finger on his nose and he gained cat-like features, including ears, a tail, fur, fangs and whiskers. Hermione's jaw dropped open on shock, showing her fangs.

" So much like your mother. " the healer chuckled." I remember when she showed James the first time, he fainted. "

" Wait, my mum could do this too? " Harry asked.

" Of course, you are a Thunderan after all. " the healer explained.

" a what? " Harry asked. Madam pomfrey cursed Albus again and muttered about needing to tell other students about creature heritage as Albus didn't.

" Thunderans are a species of Neko able to use magic. " madam pomfrey explained." One I believe miss granger has become as she can still use her magic. "

" But what about school? People would surely notice that I'm not human anymore and I don't want to be expelled. " Hermione worried. Her voice shook as she spoke.

" I won't allow that to happen hermione, you're the best friend I've ever had. " Harry reassured her as he gave her a soft hug.

" What about Ron? " hermione asked, the worry and confusion evident in her tone.

" Not my friend anymore. " Harry put bluntly." I was waiting for madam Pomfrey to tell me if you were alright and he showed up demanding I play chess with him, then he called you a mudblood. " hermione gasped at the term and looked shocked that Ron used it." he didn't even care if you were okay so I am staying here, whether you like it or not. "

Hermione smiled at that and nuzzled into Harry as she hugged him, her tail swayed happily as she purred." Thanks Harry, that's probably the most kindest thing anyone's ever done for me. "

" surely not, what about your parents? " Harry asked, instantly regretting it as hermione hissed.

" All they care about is their business. " she muttered." They only allowed me to come here so my...my /freakishness/ " she spat" wouldn't ruin their business. "

" don't you dare think that. " Harry stated firmly, slightly scaring hermione." You're not a freak and never will be. "

" Mr Potter you sound like you are talking from personal experience. " Madam pomfrey stated sadly." If you wish, I'll see if we can have your guardianship and magical guardian changed. "

" there's a magical guardian? " both Harry and hermione asked.

" Did the headmaster ever take you to diagon ally? " she asked, sounding almost annoyed. Both shook their heads.

" It's either been Hagrid or the Weezleys. " Harry replied.

" Professor Snape. " hermione shuddered." Every time I'm near him it feels like a screw is going though my head. " Madam pomfrey gasped and turned an angry red." Madam pomfrey? "

" He's using legilimense on children?! " she bellowed. She stormed off to her office and came out a few minutes later with a lady wearing a red cape and had a monocle over her left eye.

" Greetings, I'm Madam Bones, head of the DMLE, I've gotten reports that you've been subjected to illegal mind arts. " the woman stated bluntly. Hermione nodded, slightly scared.

"It's okay hermione, you'll be okay." Harry smiled softly as he absently scratched the top of hermione's head, making her purr and push her head into his hand.

"thanks Harry. " she whispered softly.

" As in Potter? " Madam bones asked. Harry nodded." May I ask what happened? And don't worry, you're not going to be arrested or expelled unless it's illegal. " she added seeing their looks.

" Polyjuice accident. " hermione stated softly, a bit saddened that Harry stopped scratching her head." we were trying to find out who opened the chamber of secrets. " Madam bones looked confused and raised an eyebrow." With the attacks we thought it would be a slytherin given who was attacked. "

" I had no clue of any of this. " Madam bones frowned.

" Curse you albus, he said he'd notified you already. " Madam pomfrey swore.

" So, anything that may be linked to this? " she asked.

" Roosters were killed just before the first attack, the victims were found petrified and all near a reflective source. " hermione stated.

" then there's the voice in the walls demanding to kill. " Harry shuddered.

" By chance do you speak magical languages? " Madam bones asked.

" Just snake and cat. " Harry responded.

" Either we've got a Basilisk or a hell panther on our hands but since this is the chamber of secrets, my bets on a basilisk. " Madam bones stated.

" I assure you that everything is under control. " a elderly voice mused, everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing there, a twinkle in his eye, both hermione and harry, gasped in pain, holding their heads.

" GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY MIND! " Hermione screamed in agony. Madam Bones's eyes opened in shock and quickly stunned the headmaster along with help from the healer. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Harry was the first to recover and hugged the now crying Hermione." it hurts, it hurts so much. " she sobbed.

Madam pomfrey rushed to a shelf and pulled out a pale brown colored potion and handed it to Harry." Give this to her, it's a pain relief potion. " Harry nodded and gently coaxed hermione into drinking the potion. Her face screwed up at the taste but she drank it anyway, desperate to stop the sharp stabbing sensation.

" you okay hermione? " he asked softly as he brushed away her tears.

" I feel so, so violated. " she sobbed. Harry sighed and hugged her gently." I feel awful. "

" It's okay hermione, it's okay, we're here for you. I'm here for you. " he continued as he rubbed her back, resulting in more purring.

" Would you two be willing to testify against him? " Madam bones asked, kicking the headmaster in disgust. They nodded." Madam bones, "notify the deputy that they are to take over for the time being. " Madam pomfrey nodded." I'll be back in a few hours with a squad of aurors to guard the school. " she pulled out a red pen as she grabbed albus and they dissappear with a pop. Later that day it would be discovered that Albus had the Potter will hidden in his vault and would be read next week at the official hearing. 


	2. Impeeuised

Harry Potter and the cat's legacy (1) plot twist! Also voldy ain't the main badguy

Ch 2

Let it go untold the fury of an annoyed thunderan female. In this case it was a rather enraged brunette thunderan sporting cheetah like features, including tan colored spots up her legs, arms and throat. While said girl was only thunderan due to a potions mishap, she still had the exact genetic structure, including a fierce loyalty and protectiveness towards her friends and family. With permission from Madam pomfrey and McGonagall, she'd had a metal boxing bag set up by her bed which for obvious reasons was self repairing seeming as she'd ruined a boxing bag with her talons. With every hit, a fist sized crater formed into the solid iron shape before indenting itself. By the door both McGonagall and harry stood watching hermione vent her anger, fear and frustration into the iron. McGonagall was used to such things, her herself having used the same metal boxing bag when she taught the marauders. With a loud snap, the metal was torn in half.

"Sorry. " hermione yelped in shock.

" it's okay hermione. " Harry smiled reassuringly. Truth be told, he was really damn strong but always held back out of fear. The one time he'd actually used his strength he had thrown a voldemort possessed quirrel across the room.

" Professor, I was wondering, do you think that we could cover this with glamor charms during class? " hermione asked as she gestured to her furry features." I'd rather not like to be gawked at. "

McGonagall nodded in understanding, she knew how cruel students, especially slytherins could be to others." I'll ask professor Flitwick if he'd be able to set up the same charms which are on mister Potter. "

" thank you professor " hermione nodded.

" I know it's a family spell, but I'd teach you how to use a thunderan signal charm if you wish. "Harry explained to hermione." It's not that hard really. "

Professor McGonagall gave a almost invisible smile at that, she remembered James was taught it by lily when they started dating, honestly it was rather amusing to see him send up the spell to prank lily one day. Not that she'd admit it after all.

Hermione nodded vigorously with a bright smile at the prospect of learning something new. Her hazel cat eyes shon brightly as her tail moved excitedly. "of course, thank you Harry."

"No problem hermione, I don't know what I'd do if you were in danger. " Harry responded, right before the doors were burst open and a distraught ginny Weasley barged in, tripping over in her efforts and in shock of the two thunderans.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall scolded the girl. "Do you have any common sense?"

"Sorry professor b-but I think I need help. " she stuttered." I had a blackout and there's been another attack, I'm scared someone is making me-FOOL !" her voice changed and her eyes glowed red. "AVADA-"

"STUPIFY! " Harry called, stunning the girl." She's been possessed. "

McGonagall gasped as did hermione." mister Potter, are you sure?"

"yes." Harry nodded. He rushed to the shelf and pulled a clear tiny vial down before pouring a few drops into ginny's mouth and woke her up with a gentle shake. "What's your name?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. " she answered then her eyes shifted." Tom Malarvo Riddle. " hermione gasped and spelled the letters in the air as whisks of smoke and organized them to say 'I am Lord voldemort' McGonagall gasped in fear.

" why are you doing this? " Harry asked. Anger bubbled in his tone.

" I'm being forced to. " ginny answered. Voldemort took over." I'm forced to, I've been under imperius since I was 12."

Harry frowned while hermione and McGonagall looked shocked and confused.

"who is controlling you? " Harry asked.

" Tom. " ginny answered." Dumbledore" Riddle replied. Both of the thunderans hissed at that and McGonagall frowned in anger.

"Who opened the chamber of secrets? " McGonagall asked steeling her nerves.

" Tom. " ginny answered." me. "Riddle answered.

" Would you willingly testify against Dumbledore? "hermione asked, her fangs gritted in rage.

" yes. " both answered, creating a voice overlap.

" Did, did you mean to kill my parents? "Harry asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

" No, they are alive. " Tom replied.

" where are they? "Harry asked.

" I don't know. " Tom stated.

" who does know? "Harry asked desperately.

" Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore. " Tom replied.

" Incarserus maxima. " Harry intoned, hitting the possessed girl with a rope imprisoning curse. He then took her wand and handed it to McGonagall who was seething with anger, all directed at Dumbledore." Professor, maybe we should get the DMLE here. "

McGonagall nodded and rushed to use the floo network in madam pomfrey's office. Said nurse was currently in the dungeons as Malfoy somehow got his rear end stuck to the toilet seat. It was sure to say that being called back to the school two days in a row was rather agitating for the head of the DMLE, even if it was to arrest a dark Lord.

"So, you are voldemort? " Madam Bones asked with a raised eyebrow.

" no" ginny replied before her eyes changed to red. "yes."

"You are imperuised? " she asked.

" No. " her eyes changed again." yes. "

" by who? " madam bones asked as she wrote it all down.

" Albus Brian Percival wulfrik Dumbledore. "Tom replied instantly.

" did you willingly commit murder? " she asked.

" No. " both answered at once.

" are Lily and James Potter alive? " she asked.

" only lily. " voldemort responded." James was killed when I blasted open the door. "Harry at that was crying silently. His mum was alive. How he wished he knew her.

" Who knows where they are? " madam bones asked, only to be told it was Albus, conforming what she was told." Finite Imperuis maxima"

With three cries of utter pain a number of things happened. First, Harry collapsed in pain as black tar bubbled out of his scar. Voldemort's spirit was ripped from ginny making both scream in agony. In the lestrange vault a cup exploded, in a shack near Riddle Manor it ring cracked then evaporated, a snake burst into flames, a diadem crushed itself, a locked broke Making a elf very happy, and a diary exploded in ink. Black Light pulsed next to ginny as a figure formed. It was a man in his 30s, he had black hair, hazel eyes and he wore black robes. He sat there sobbing and muttering 'sorry' and 'it's not my fault' over and over again.

"Tom Malarvo Riddle you are herby under arrest for second degree manslaughter" madam bones stated as she incarcerused the wreck of a man. As she dragged him to his feet a Fenix burst into existence in the room, landing on Harry's shoulder, a small block of wood in its left Tallon. Harry cautiously took it and gasped in shock as he dropped it.

"Harry, what is it? " hermione asked.

Harry shakily picked up the wood and showed it to hermione. She also gasped before handing it to madam bones and McGonagall. On the wood written with a birds Beak was the words:" I am Lily potter" (1) 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the cat's legacy

Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OCs

Ch 3

Life as a pheonix was hard for Lilly, bound to dumbledork by a dark ritual involving the rape of a innocent nyad and the blood of a veela forcefully taken. She could not escape to find her cub, her only child Harry. Things were even worse when he'd imperius her whenever Harry would enter the office and it saddened her greatly, knowing that he was suffering from the moment he arrived at her adopted sister's home. This increased greatly due to the fact her kind weren't avian in the slightest degree, she was a thunderan, a member of the royal family and a Thundercat for crying out loud, not a damned song bird.

But now, with albus bumblemore gone, she sought out her son, finding him in the hospital wing with a cute looking thunderan around his age. Amelia Bones, minerva and poppy all stood around a bound ginger girl and a brown haired human who kept sobbing. With a thrill she landed on her son's shoulder, giving him the piece of wood she snapped from her perch and wrote on with her beak. After it was passed around, poppy looked at her.

"Lily is it truly you? " she asked. Lily thrilled and nodded.

" Mum? " Harry softly. She skwarked and nodded sadly. He looked to Amelia bones." can you change her back? "

" It would depend. " she stated carefully." Lily, was it a curse? "she shook her head." Hex? " no." ritual? " she thrilled sadly.

" we'd need to go to gringots. It's the best place to reverse this as St mungos won't know what to do. " Amelia explained. Lily gave a skwark of agreement. Goblins would be able to tell it's her instantly due to her magical signature.

" Come on, I'll take us there. Harry, Hermione you can come too. " Amelia offered. Lily looked at the cheetah like thunderan and nodded her closer. She did so with only slight hesitation." You wish miss granger to come to? "another nod." alright, we'd need permission from her parents though. "

Dr granger POV.

I sat at my desk sorting through paperwork and occasionally sipping from my cup of tea when a rapping sound was at the window. I turned to see another bloody owl. I am sick of the fucking birds. I pushed my chair around and slid up the window and took the scroll from the bird.

/dear Dr. Granger

I wish to inform you that due to a potions accident your daughter, one hermione granger has become a permanent cat-person called a thunderan. With permission from you she'd also like to accompany us to Gringots as to offer emotional support to her friends Mr Potter.

Deputy head mistress Minerva McGonagall /

I read through just to make sure it was real. Bloody freak.

2 hours later, Hogwarts

Hermione paced in worry around the medical ward while the mind healers looked over Ginny incase of any kind of mental damage. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley looked on in worry. Harry sat on the edge of a bed, occasionally getting a dirty glare from Molly Weasley. He guessed she didn't like what him, then again calling him a 'merlin damned half breed' may of done it. A loud screech and hedgewig flew in and landed on hermione's shoulder, giving a sad hoot.

She read the reply out loud. "To whoever gets this, Hermione is NO LONGER OUR DAUGHTER! THERE'S Only SO MUCH /FREAKSHNESS/ OUR BUSINESS CAN TAKE!." hermione stood there a few moments before dropping the letter and crying. Harry came up and hugged her tightly.

"shh, shh, it's okay hermione, I'm here for you. " he smiled softly." You still have your friends. "hermione looked up at him with a soft smile before kissing him on his lips. The sensation was pure bliss for the both of them. A golden glow shon around them as bright as day. Lily skwarked happily at them, Arthur and the healers watched in shock while McGonagall smiled warmly and Molly fainted. "wow."

"you can say that again. " hermione cooed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the cat's legacy

Ch 4

Harry stood in shock and joy at what had happened, admittedly confused too. Not about the kiss, he was more confused about the glow. 'what was the glow about?'

'Don't know, want kiss.' hermione's lust filled voice sounded in his head before giving him a firm and loving kiss. After a few moments both recoiled in shock at what they heard. "Did you..."

"Uh, since when did I become psychic? " Harry asked shaken slightly. Lily let off a laugh like skwark at their reaction.

" I do believe that you two just had a soul bond. "Pomfrey stated with a bemused smile." in the eyes of the winzingot and the ministry of magic, you two are married. "

" are you alright with this? " Harry asked hermione, slightly worried he'd ruined her life and future by doing so.

" Bit sooner than I would of wanted but Harry, I do love you so don't think that you've ruined my life. " hermione stated and gave him another kiss. Her arms were now loosely wrapped around his neck." besides who else would I rather marry? Ron? Malfoy? " she joked.

" UNHAND HIM THIS INSTANCE! " Barked a now awake Molly Weasley."YOU HUSSY! GINNY WAS MEANT TO MARRY HIM NOT YOU! HE'S TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER YOU SLU-"

"STUPIFY!" a voice called, everyone turned to see a panting ginny with her palm outstretched at her mum. "Oh damn that's draining." she panted before falling back into the mattress.

"Well it appears that Ginny can cast wandlessly. "McGonagall stated in a surprised but reserved tone.

" Tom's tutolidge, he's crazy but smart. " Ginny panted. Everyone looked shock at the fact she learnt from Voldemort, innocent of his crimes or not. Noticing that she was getting stares she groaned." I've always been 'dark', okay? But I'm not evil. "

" But you were learning from you-know-who. " Hermione stressed, worried about the young girl's mental state.

" And we learnt from Dumbledork. " Harry sighed, this earnt a 'Be respectful, even if he was evil' from hermione.

" Alright, any more surprises? " Madam Pomfrey asked aloud, her eyes sweeping the room. Hesitantly ginny rose hers." yes? "

" I'm Slytherin's heir. Tom had it set whoever used the diary to be his heir, in my case heiress. " ginny explained in a nervous tone." much like Harry is through defeating Tom as a child. "

" Anything else? " Pomfrey groaned, having already had a touch day.

" I can burp the nargle alphabet. " A blond haired girl in toned as she stuck her head in the door before looking at hermione and harry." Ooh, Thunderans and a heliotrope. " she added, looking at ginny." when did you become one? I was certain that queen humdingers needed to give you their own left wings for that to happen. Oh well, toodles. " she giggled then walked off.

Pomfrey walked off to her office." if you need me, I'll be having a scotch, a strong one. " 


End file.
